This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. My general research is in the area of electrochemistry. One of my research interests involves the design of magnetic microparticle/catalyst electrodes for improving electrosynthetic processes. Nylon, sodium hydroxide, and chlorine gas are examples of the many chemicals that are synthesized electrochemically. However, this electrochemical synthesis (or electrosynthesis) requires large power demands due to the poor kinetics of the electrochemical processes. Magnetic electrodes are being designed to increase kinetics of magnetically susceptible electrochemical processes. Thereby, decreasing the power demand and cost of chemical production. We are studying magnetic catalysts and electrodes for use in the chlor-alkali process and nylon synthesis. My second research interest involves increasing the selectivity of polymer modified electrodes using molecularly imprinted polymers. Selectivity is one of electrochemistry's largest problems. We increase selectivity by modifying the surface of the electrode with conducting polymers that are molecularly imprinted for our analyte. The third main focus of the Minteer Group is high power density and long lifetime biofuel cells. A biofuel cell is a type of battery that can be recharged with the addition of more fuel and utilizes enzymes as biocatalysts in order to convert chemical reactions to electrical energy. Our research group has developed a powerful technique to immobilize enzymes at the electrode surface. This technique has helped to stabilize enzymes for increased periods time (months instead of days) by protecting fragile enzymes in tiny pore-like structures resulting in increased power and lifetime of the biofuel cell. In addition, with this technique a wide variety of fuels can be utilized including carbohydrates, fatty acids, and alcohols.